


To Whom Much Is Given...

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Ragnar meets Odin who bestows on Ragnar the wisdom that he will need to travel West and gain more wealth. This story also looks the dynamic between Rollo and Lagertha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom Much Is Given...

Ragnar had waited all day long to give his brother Rollo the good news. Floki had finally finished the boat. Ragnar, Rollo and several others had set aside some of their wealth from the past raids for the boat to be built. Ragnar had planned to take Rollo and Floki out tomorrow to test the boat on water. After the boat was tested, he and Rollo would have to find a crew that would be willing to take a chance going some place that none of them have ever been before. Ragnar believed that he could find a crew willing to follow him and not go to Earl Haroldson about his plans. Next week when he went into town he would talk with Eirik Martinson and ask him to help recruit a willing crew.  
Ragnar smiled at Lagertha as she finished preparing the dinner. Gyda and Bjorn finished their choirs and washed up for dinner. They had just sat down to eat dinner when there was a knock at the door. Bjorn got up and let Rollo inside. Rollo greeted his brother's family. Lagetha got up to prepare a plate for Rollo. He quickly washed up and settled down with the family to eat. Lagertha handed Rollo a plate of food, he thanked her and started to eat. They all ate in silence until Ragnar looked at Rollo and said "The boat is finished. Floki finished it this afternoon." Rollo looked at Ragnar and asked "So when can we try it out?"  
"Tommorow."  
"Do you have a crew yet?"  
"No, I am working on that now, I plan to ask Eirik to help me recruit some men" said Ragnar.  
"Men, just men Ragnar" asked Lagertha.  
"Yes, Lagertha, for now we only need men, after we go and see these land for ourselves, then we will bring the women, but not this time."  
"Ragnar is right, Lagertha" Rollo said in agreement with his brother.  
"Ragnar, you..."  
"Not now Lagertha, some other time" said Ragnar as he raised his hand to Lagertha's protest. Lagertha did not continue the argument, but glared at Ragnar and Rollo. Gyda and Bjorn noticed the look on their mother's face and giggled among themselves.  
"So how soon do you think we can sail west?" asked Rollo.  
"As soon as we try the boat out, find a crew and gather the supplies we need for such a trip, I would say we will be ready one month from now." Rollo looked at Ragnar and nodded his head. The two men finished eating and continued talking into the evening. Lagertha sent Bjorn and Gyda to bed but not without protest on Bjorn's part. Ragnar sided with the children's mother and they were soon off to bed. Ragnar resumed his conversation with his brother, they finalized some of the details for the trip. After discussing the major details of his plan with his brother, Ragnar excused himself from the table and went outside. Ragnar kissed Lagertha before he walked outside. Rollo had been watching Lagertha all evening. He finally got up and started helping Lagertha clear the dinner dishes from the table. She finished clearing the table and sat down. Rollo walked over and stood over Lagertha, he leaned down next to her with a sly smile on his face and asked her " So have you considered what I asked you the last time you and I were alone together?"  
"Yes Rollo, I have and the answer is still no. I will not come to your bed unless Ragnar is with me and in agreement with that arrangement. I will not go to you without Ragnar's permission."  
"I know that you have feelings for me Lagertha. I know what you have told me, but your heart feels something else" Rollo said as he learned down behind Lagertha's chair and gently kissed the nape of her neck. Lagertha held her breath. She could not deny, it she was attracted to Rollo. On more that one occasion, she and Rollo had shared a passionate kiss but nothing more. Lagertha and Ragnar seldom shared their bed with others unless they were both in agreement ahead of time. Lagertha looked at Rollo. Rollo sensed  that he was making Lagertha uncomfortable. In his mind, Lagertha was just like all of the other women. Angry at being rejected yet again, Rollo walked over and snarled "tease" at Lagertha as her grabbed her arm. Lagertha suprised at Rollo's anger looked him straight in the eye and asked him to release her arm. Rollo released Lagertha's arm  but not before he told her,"You want me as much as I want you,  you desire to be with me, stop lying to yourself Lagertha. You know that when Ragnar goes to town that he sleeps with several woman before he comes back home to you. He doesn't ask your permission first does he?" whispered Rollo. Lagertha, stung by Rollo words, got up and started putting the leftover food away. Realizing that he had upset Lagertha, Rollo stepped back for a moment and then he began helping Lagertha put the the leftover food away. He prepared a separate tray of scraps for the dog. Lagertha and Rollo looked at each other but neither chose to speak and continued to work in silence.

 

Meanwhile, Ragnar looked around outside. It was a dark spring night lit by the moon and thousands of stars. This was the type of night that the Northmen traveling the seas wished for. This was a perfect night. Ragnar surveyed the scene in front of him. His home, his farm, he was very proud of what he had accomplished up to this point in his life. He had a beautiful wife, two strong and healthy children. He felt he was a fortunate man. All of this was good, but he desired more, far more. He felt that he was destined for more and fated to have more than what his life in Kattagat could offer. It would be a challenge that he looked forward to he reasoned to himself. He smiled as he thought about the possibilites for his future. Ragnar turned to go back to his house when he saw movement in the distance. He rubbed his eyes thinking that what he saw was an illusion. Ragnar looked again, what he saw suprised him. There was a dark figure in front of him that looked to be a man. He saw an old man dressed in black.  The figure moved toward Ragnar. Despite the fact that he did not know who this was walking toward him, Ragnar had no fear of this stranger. Ragnar was able to get a better look at this figure as he moved closer. He saw that the man was flanked by two black birds. Ravens. Ragnar recognized this man, it was none other than Odin, The Allfather. Ragnar fell to his knees in front of the deity.  
"Allfather, what has your servant done to receive this visit from you?"  
"Ragnar, my son" replied Odin, "  I have came to bestow great favor upon you. You are just like me, a creature of curiosity. I find that your curiosity intrigues me. I,The Allfather gave an eye for great wisdom. Tell me, what would you give to gain more Ragnar Lothbrok?"  
"Allfather, I will give whatever it takes to gain more in this life."  
"Are you willing to sacrifice all that you have?"  
"Yes."  
"Son, do not make this decision lightly, prehaps you should take more time and think about your choice Ragnar. Once you make your decision, you cannot turn back, only move forward. You must understand that your choice may cost you your family, friends, and your alliances with others. This decision of yours may cost you your freedom and may cost you your life and the lives of people that you have come to love and care about, do you still wish to move forward with your decision Ragnar?" Ragnar hesitated for a moment. He thought about what The Allfather had said. Ragnar reasoned that what he may lose did not compare to what he would gain. Ragnar rationalized too that he was a careful man, he would not allow any harm to come to those that he loved. In his mind, he would continue to be the man that he had always been, he would not change. After he thought on these things, he gave Odin his final answer.  
"Yes Allfather, I am ready to give all that I have."  
"Good" replied Odin." I will bestow upon you the knowledge that you will need to obtain your desires. You will be blessed with a great kingdom, conquest of foreign lands, wealth and many sons as well. You are fated Ragnar Lothbrok. Just remember, fate can turn against you at anytime, never forget that. The path to obtain what you desire will not always be an easy path. Do you understand these things, Ragnar?"  
"Yes, Allfather, I understand" said Ragnar in a resigned and resolute manner.  
"In the span of nine moons, your life will be very different than it is right now. Your fortune will change greatly. But remember, the man who is given much must also sacrifice much in return." Ragnar sat in the darkness of the night and thought on all that The Allfather had said. Odin lowered his head as he turned to walk away. Ragnar watched as Odin disappeared into the dark mist that had developed by the shoreline. He stood up and proceeded to walk into his house. Once inside, he saw Lagertha and Rollo sitting at the table drinking ale and talking. Ragnar proceeded to tell the two of them that he had seen a sign from Odin. He believed that Odin supported the decision that he had made to travel West. Lagertha and Rollo both knew how much Ragnar believed in Odin, they both smiled at Ragnar as he told them about what he had seen. The three of them talked until Ragnar told Lagertha and Rollo that it was bedtime. Lagertha agreed with Ragnar saying that there was much to be done on the farm tommorow. Rollo got up to leave. He told Ragnar and Lagertha good night and prepared to leave. Just as Rollo was about to open the door to leave, Ragnar invited Rollo to spend the night with he and Lagertha. He could share their bed. Lagertha looked at Rollo with longing, hoping that he would say yes to the offer.  Rollo thought about the invitation for a moment. He refused Ragnar's offer saying that he had left a young woman at his place and that had plans with her. Ragnar and Lagertha looked disappointed. Rollo knew that Lagertha wanted him to spend the night, but he decided to leave her dangling on a string just like she did him, now she would know how he felt for a change. Lagertha didn't worry about about Rollo rejecting their offer, she knew that one day she would have him but it would be on her terms and not his. Rollo waved good night to the couple and walked out into the night.  
Lagertha and Ragnar went to bed. Ragnar told Lagertha what he had seen outside. He told her that he believed all that Odin had told him about what lie ahead for him. Ragnar held Lagertha close to him as he fell asleep.  


In the span of nine moons, just as Odin had predicted, Ragnar's fortune had changed. Ragnar had traveled to the West, became an earl  and Lagertha was expecting a child.

 


End file.
